¿Una razon mas para vivir?
by Tears To Call My Name
Summary: Lilith es una chica "antisocial" que piensa suicidarse frente a la lapida de sus padres pero algo interrupe su acto suicida ... Reviews por favor D


_**hoola como andan? bn pues q bno por usteds, pero si estas mal los iento amigo no soy dios pero si te puedo entretener unos minutos con esta historia de halloween aprovechando las fechas,soy una fan de Tim Burton todas sus historias me encantan ahora tambn estoy escribiendo una historia de Coraline y otra de Corpse Bride pero en los personal esta es mi favorita "Nightmare before Christmas"  
><strong>_

_** ahora por ahi no?**_

_**Disclaimer:Solo soy una fan de Tim Burton y no me coparo con su creatividad oscura  
><strong>_

_**Capitulo 1:Lilith, inicio de problemas en Halloween Town**_

Lilith era la tipica chica invisible en la secundaria de la ciudad,tenia todo para ser etiquetada en ese puesto, palida, ojos color purpura (ya que es raro tener ojos de tal color), ademas de un cabello largo negro azulado, y problemas de timidez, en resumen una chica gotica sin ganas de vivir un momento mas.

Cuando era pequeña perdio a sus padres en un terrible accidente de autobus, dejandola sola con su tio, un sujeto algo alcoholico que nunca le puso atencion, dejando a una niña de su edad a la deriva. Desperto como siempre tomo una ducha, se cambio su ropa, cepillo su cabello y como es de costumbre se maquillo el contorno de los ojos con delineados negro dandole profundidad [que son identicos a los de Sally y Emily]. Tomo su mochila y bajo las escaleras y como sospecho, su tio estaba dormido en el sofa de la sala con una botella a medio vaciar en la mano, camino con cautela movio el picaporte y salio hacia la calle donde ya la esperaba el autobus, lo subio.

Camino por el estrecho pasillo de el autobus buscando lugar, solo quedaba uno a lado de Frederick, el mas popular, no tuvo de otra.

-Frederick, dime ¿invitaras a la chica vampiro?-dijo Robert un amigo suyo, hablandole de enfrente

-Claro, mientras ella acepte salir de su cueva oscura para venir-dijo Frederick estirandole la mano con una invitacion, era epoca de Halloween exactamente esa noche, esta lo tomo y lo observo, lo que temia, debia ir disfrazada.

-Si es una fiesta de disfraces, claro que tu no debes usar disfraz ¿no? con tu ropa y tu maquillaje tienes para todo el año- dijo Robert, Frederick le tiro un codazo para que se callara, casi nadie habia escuchado a Lilith hablar, ese podria ser su momento.

-¿Por que deberia ir?-dijo Lilith, para su impresion su voz era melodiosa, y muy misteriosa a la vez.

-Vamos, es tu oportunidad para hacer amigos, ademas la lista esta muy restringida-dijo Michelle la pretendiente de Frederick, la tipica chica rubia,de perfecta figura, ojos azules, porrista, toda una "popular".

-¿Y quieren que imagine que me invitan magiamente sin que tenga sospecha de algo?-

-Si-asistieron todos

-Ademas queremos conocerte mas, con eso de que los artistas son incomprendidos-dijo Robert

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-dijo Fredercik

-Tal vez hay un talento oculto tras esa cara de incomprendida-dijo Michelle, era obvio que ninguno sabia bien de que hablaban Michelle y Robert,ella no presto atencion mientras ellos discutian, deseaba llegar a su cuarto y encerrarce hasta que llegue el bendito dia donde todo de acabe para ella. Ademas ¿no es suficiente sufrir en la vida? ¿por que vivir si de todas formas vas a morir?, tal vez no perdia nada.

-Lo lamento pero no me agradan ese tipo de actividades-

Para desesperacion de ella su primera clase era matematicas, y el profesor no es exactamente el mas entretenido y entusiasta del mundo.

-Recuerden muchachos, primero se suman las raices, al cuadrado y al cubo, luego los parentesis y despues la multiplicacion, la division, suma y resta,... señorita Lilith Sanders podria decirme como se lee la cantidad que acabo de apuntar-

-no creo que sea la correcta profesor-

-Haz el intento-

-aah, creo que seria algo asi, la suma de dos numeros cualquiera mas cuatro menos un numero disminuido en el cubo de otro, mas la semidiferencia de dos numeros cualquiera menos la semisuma de los mismos numeros, aumentado la tercera parte de un numero mas el doble de otro- todo el salon quedo fija a ella, habia dicho la cantidad realmente perfecta, el profesor casi hubiera tirado la tiza de no haber sido de que no se mostro sorprendido.

-Bien señorita Sanders, y como acaba de decir su compañera, la raiz de este nuero se debe de leer o debe representarse como un numero cualquiera por que esta anotado como valor x osea...-

Robert estaba riendose de la broa de Frederick, pero su risa por mas que quizo reprimir sono fuertemente en el salon, el profesor dejo de escribir y dio la vuelta lentamentehasta quedar frente al salon que quedo en silencio mortal para el joven.

-Señor Paterson Robert ¿podria decirme que tiene de gracia la regla de los signos?-

-Ahh vera profesor si usted ve el signo de pi..-

-Entonces ¿podria repetire la cantidad que acabo de explicar?-

-Mejor pidasela a Morticia Adams-se escucho en voz baja en la parte de atras

Lilith ya estaba acostrumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios, pero habia veces en la que se preguntaba por que era tan diferente a el molde de la sociedad, ¿sera que no es normal como dicen?¿algo que habia hecho en el pasado?

-Joven Brian sugiero que pida una disculpa a su compañera o ¿quiere un reporte?-

-Solo si deja de cuestionar con cada frase que digo-

-Señor Robert y Brian vayan a la direccion de inmediato-

Ambos jovenes se levantaron y salieron por la puerta seguidos del profesor, quien antes de cerrar dijo

-Mientras resuelvan las paginas de su libro de la 14 a la 25-

-Profesor pero aun no vemos el metodo del paralelogramo-dijo Sara alzando la mano

-Señorita Sanders haga el favor de explicar al grupo en mi ausensia- dijo el profesor cerrando la puerta detras de el, Lilithantes de poder decir algo a su favor el profesor se habia ido.

**Mientras en Haloween Town**

Todos estaban ocupados con la festejacion del Halloween faltaba solo unas horas para tal celebracion y preparaban los detalles que cada quien necesitaba para ser el mas temible de ese año,Sally preperia quedarse en Halloween Town, lo suyo no era asustar, pero no era de menos ayudar un poco, en ese momento cosia el vestido violeta que llevaba Shock [Aproximadamente de 15 años como Lilith].

-Ya casi queda-decia Sally dando las ultimas puntada a el vestido, regresando la aguja a su cabello y el hilo a su calcetin.

- ya estamos listos para hacer travesuras-dijo Barrel

-si, nadie nos gana mas dulces en las fiestas que a nosotros-le siguio Lock

-este año tengo una idea miren ...- dijo Shock alejandose con Barrel y Lock

Sally suspiro, nunca habia salido de Halloween Town, ya que antes solo le servia al Dr. Filkenstein pero ahora era libre, ahora tenia lo que tanto añoraba, que Jack al fin la notara y le sintiera el mismo aprecio que ella le tenia y hacer que todos vieran que no todo en la vida es asutar, ahora ¿que debia hacer? no habia pasado nada interesante desde que Oogie Boogie fue desterrado.

Salio a caminar a el cementerio pasando la varda muy facil atraves de la puerta y camino depresivamente, Jack habia salido a ver a las otras festividades, pero aunque no llevaba mucho que habia salido ya lo extrañaba y ese dia volvia, se sento en el suelo cerca de par de lapidas, en el cementerio estaban los nombres de los vivos que habian muerto y la palabra "R.I.P" Requiescate in Pache en italiano, osea descanse en paz, esas lapidas siempre le causaba nostalgia en pensar en los familiares de esas personas y el dolor que han de sentir al ver que nunca veran de nuevo a ese familiar, le recordaba que pasaria si ella se quedaba sin su preciado Jack.

Un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos, la varda se abrio y de ahi salio Jack, la algria la inundo representandose en una sonrisa en su cara cosida, parandose salio corriendo hacia su querido Jack, un abrazo calido que parecia congelar el tiempo alrededor suyo, una pareja mas hermosa era immposible, se separaron un poco pero las palabras no eran necesaria para ver la alegria mutua al reencontrarse.

-Llegaste antes-

-No podia hacerte esperar mas-

-y yo no podia esperar mas-

-veo que todos estan algo... ocupados -

-si nadie ha dicho nada, solo se ven que preparan lo necesario-

-¿como sera este Halloween?-

-no tengo idea pero sera mejor que le anterior-

"Yo no pensaria lo mismo" penso alguien entre las sombras mirado la pareja feliz.

**Mientras con Lilith**

La escuela habia sido eterna, aun flataban 5 minutos para que sonara la campana llegara e hiciera lo que tenia que hacer, acabar con su pena y noche anterior su tio casi la golpea por lo borracho que estaba, le habia dicho que la culpa de que sus padres estuvieran muertos eran de ella y solo de ella, lo que pudo hacer en ese momento es correr a su cuarto a encerrase y llorar en la soledad, recordar la escena del autobus volcado y el brazo de padre asomandose por la ventanilla del auto, inunda sus ojos de lagrimas, y justo enmedio de la clase brotaron sin pedir permiso, habia retenido demasiado.

Estaba en clase de Historia hablando de la disnatia Romanov

-El _Informe Yurovski_ añadía que una vez el humo de los disparos permitió ver el resultado de la ejecución con más claridad, se descubrió que algunas de las balas de los ejecutores se habían quedado incrustadas en los corsés de algunas de las Grandes Duquesas, a...- estaba leyendo de su libro la leyenda de Anastasia Nicolayevna "vaya lastima que en wikipedia lei que encontraron su cuerpo junto con su hermanito alexis, creo que asi pasa con todas las leyendas, no son nada solo una mala interpretacion, mal entendido, un punto de vista.." penso ella intentando distraerse de sus pensamientos.

Una bola de papel le cayo a su lugar y lo abrio.

"Vamos mi Ruby Gloom*, ven a la fiesta de Halloween, diviertete un rato, haz amigos, sonriele a la vida =) o acaso los vampiros no sonrien para mostrar sus colmillos?"

el mensaje era de Robert, tomo sus tijeras y corto el trozo de papel hasta hacerlo confeti, al fin la milagrosa campana sono, tomo tan rapido su mochila y salio a la velocidad de la luz, y se fue corriendo a su casa, no soportaria tanto tiempo en el autobus , tomo sus llaves y corrio de inmediato a su cuarto sin notar que no habia nadie en casa cerro la puerta tras de ella, cerro las ventanas y prendio la luz.

Lilith tomo un cuaderno y escribio sus ultimas oraciones todos esos años ya habia acabado con cada lagrima que tenia, ahora era tiempo de parar el llanto, se puso su vestido blanco de encaje tomo una ramo de flores y se dirigio al cementerio.**.

Caminando por la zona sombria, donde tenia un olor a humedad y a incienso, la voz de Lilith resonaba en el vacio lugar, al parecer casi nadie comprendia que significa "La noche de todos los Santos" y nadie velaba por sus fallecidos parientes en noche de Halloween, la melodiosa voz se entonaba fundiendose con el ambiente frio.

"Por las calles, veo gente

Que parece estar muerta

Pero todo es solo una farsa

Todo es leyenda

Solo un, rumor

Ya nada parece ser cierto

Nisiquiera el amor

Anastacia, no vivio

No sobrevivio

El hombrelobo, ya no aulla

Porque relamente no existia(esta nota alargada)

La Condesa Sangrienta

No era vampira

solo torturaba

¿que ya no lo hace la vida?(esta nota apagandose poco a poco)

¿Que habra en el Mas alla?

¿Realemente existira?

¿o acaso es otro rumor?

Pronto, sabre la verdad

O al menos con ellos estar"(la nota alta bajando cada vez mas)

Lilith se dejo desfallecer sobre una lapida que estaba ahi cerrando sus ojos dejando una lagrima naciera de sus ojos recorriendo su mejilla hasta caer directo al piso.

**En halloween Town**

-¿Listos chicos?-dijo Lock tomando un trozo de tela muy sospechoso

-No lo se, ¿que pasara luego?-dijo Shock

-Shock es gallina, Shock es gallina-dijo Barrel imitando una gallina burlandose de la inseguridad de Shock

-!Callate inutil! tu le tienes miedo a la oscuridad asi que no digas-digo con voz chillona hacia el esqueleto

-Vamos Shock, acaso no lo escuchaste-

-Si, si pero aun no estoy segura, ¿que nos hara Jack? siiii...-

-No lo habia pensado-

-Tienes razon, no podemos contra el, nisiquiera Oogie pudo con el-

Lock dejo el trozo de tela de nuevo en donde estaba y una sombra salio de la oscuridad haciendolos retroceder.

-Tontos, no saben el poder que tienen en sus manos, eso pasa cuando les pides una tarea a NIÑOS, por eso si quieres algo bien hazlo tu mismo- dijo este personaje tomando el trozo de tela y poniendolo en una cosa verde y pegajosa

-Pero...-

-!¿PERO QUE!-

-pepero.. ¿que papasara cocon Jack?-dijo Barrel tartamudeando

-o eso no sera problema-

el trocito de tela empezo a moverse y a sacudirse hasta crecer, los hilos de este se entrelasaron hasta hacer la forma conocida por todos Oogie Boogie. Lock, Shock y Barell se asustarony se escondieron detras de Lock, empezando a retroceder con un paso despacio mientras Oogie terminaba de "coserse o de tejerse" hacia la salida y corrieron como nunca en su vida.

-No dejes que escapen, iran a avisar a el pueblo-dijo Oogie Boogie

-por supuesto que eso no pasara-dijo apretando un boton

Lock Shock y Barell corrieron como nunca, Shock casi se cae en un momento pero Barrel le ayudo levantarse rapidamente

-¿Adonde vamos?¿que debemos hacer?-dijo Barrel dijo agitado mientras miraba donde pisaba el camino estaba muy apiedrado

-Avisemole a Jack-dijo Lock

-!Pero no hay tiempo para ir a Halloween Town!- dijo Shock

-¿que haremos entonces?-dijo Lock

-!Hay que pedir ayuda!-

-!Eso es! no hay nadie en Halloween Town, estan en el mundo de los vivos-

-Bien pensado, busquemos a Jack haya arriba-

**Mientras con Lilith**

Lilith abrio los ojos poco a poco levantandose sin importarle lo oscura que ya estaba.**  
><strong>

-Bien aqui estoy- dijo suspirando dejando las flores encima de una estatua con una figura de una pareja, abajo un pedazo de piedra que decia.

"Paul y Jennifer Sanders, prueba del amor verdadero en la vida, ¿que sera extrañar? ¿Sera recordar cada instante en el que nos vimos por ultima vez? pero finalmente lo que nos mantiene con esperanza es..." las ultimas palabras estaban tapadas por una enredaderas muy gruesa con espinas, pero relamente no le importaba lo que seguia

-Las cosas no han sido tan faciles ¿verdad?-dijo Lilith para ella sola seguido de un suspiro-pronto estare con ustedes-dijo Lilith sacando unas pastillas de su bolsa, las pastillas para dormir de su tio, hecho 3 a su mano, miro al cielo y dio su un ultimo suspiro.

Una luz azul la ilumino por atras tan fuerte que cayo de frente tirando las pastillas al lodo, dio la vuelta desconcertada aun en el suelo, salieron tres niños cerrando la puertita que estaba en una estatua muy extraña, se escondio detras de una lapida.

-!Vamos no hay tiempo!-dijo Lock

Y salieron corriendo hacia la ciudad, Lilith salio de su escondite.

-Solo eran niños pidiendo dulce...¿en un cementerio?-dijo Lilith, le parecio algo extraño y se acerco abrio la puerta y una aire la empezo a jalar adentro ella sosteniendose de las uñas, clavo sus dedos en la tierra. mientras esa luz azul la jalaba hacia adentro hasta que sus dedos casi no soportaban mas penso "aventurarme no me costara nada, de todos modos ya tengo un destino predicho" y se solto dejandose devorar por la intensa luz cerrando la la puerta frente a ella.

Salio aventada hacia el cementerio de Halloween Town quedando inconsiente del fuerte golpe en la cabeza, tenia varios rasguños por la fuerte expulsion pero nada grave. Quedo acomodada en el suelo con un brazo sobre el abdomen y el otro alado de su cabeza ,semiabierta su boca se veian sus dientes blancos y su vestido quedo extendido en el suelo de pasto gris oscuro.

*Ruby Gloom: la muñequita de cabello rojo que usa calcetines a rayas rojos y amarillos

**En la pelicula cuando tiran a Jack del trineo cae en un cementerio donde abre un libro y vuelve para salvar a Sally bla bla bla creo que si haz visto la pelicula

**Y bn ¿como salio? ¿bn? ¿mal? ¿regular? ¿hay la llevo? bn dime lo que piensas aqui abajitho con el boton que dice "Write Reviews " creo y dime que le parecio, la cancion que aparece ya la tengo grabada pronto la subire a Youtube y le pondre el link vale? bn se que ya no es el mero mero 31 de octubre pero es 3 de noviembre [a las 8:00 pm] pero bn jeje sigue siendo fechas de miedo malo que fuera de Julio, Enero no? tambn ya dibuje a Lilith con su vestido blanco y como esta recostada en el piso. **

**BNO SE cuidan mucho y desde AQUI Mexico .:Water-sister:.  
><strong>


End file.
